cultivation_chat_groupfandomcom-20200213-history
Fifth Stage Spirit Sovereign
In the Fifth Stage the cultivator congeals a golden core in the dantian, and through that have access to spirit energy. During this stage, one can also tread on the sky as if standing on a firm land. Terminology: Sovereign vs Emperor According to the Three Sovereigns and Five Emperors (三皇五帝; Sān Huáng Wǔ Dì), 皇 (Huáng) is translated as sovereign while 帝 (Dì) is translated as emperor. Moreover, 帝 is used distinctly in certain characters’ name or title such as Heavenly Emperor (天帝; Tiān Dì) and the Four Cardinal Directions Great Emperors (四方大帝; Sì Fāng Dà Dì). Second Heavenly Moat: Fourth to Fifth Tribulation Fifth Stage is widely known to be the second Heavenly Moat in cultivation. Many cultivators purposely stayed in Fourth Stage Inborn in order to ensure the maximum number of dragon marks possible. Using 100 years from the Fourth Stage to Fifth Stage is considered as fast and can be considered as genius speed. This speed was used by the Demons of the Nine Serenities to entice Beast Realm’s cultivators to degenerate into demons.Chapter 1233 Realms Fifth Stage is divided into three minor realms. # Solid Gold Core # Purple Gold Core # Glazed Gold Core First Minor Realm – Solid Gold Core Solid Gold Core (实金丹; shí jīn dān) minor realm is the formation of the gold core from Fourth Stage’s Void Core. A normal gold core is four times the size of a normal void core. Second Minor Realm – Purple Gold Core Gold Core Composition In this Purple Gold Core (紫金丹; zǐ jīn dān) minor realm, the practitioner will start the Gold Core Composition (金丹构图; jīn dān gòutú), where the gold core will be the canvas, while the dragon marks will be the ‘pigment’ or ‘ink’. The drawing will be drawn without regret, which means it can’t be erased. Therefore, a practitioner must think and plan really carefully before starting to draw. Usually a drawing is based on the practitioner’s experience, or aspiration in cultivating. The more complex a drawing is, will represent the path is further than a less complicated drawing. Once the drawing process started, the gold core will change its colour to purple gold and has heavier energy compared to its Solid Gold Core Stage. Those with ultra high grade gold core will skip this stage. Living Spring A stage unique to those with ultra high grade gold core only. The gold core will start spurting living spring water until it became a spirit lake. Third Minor Realm – Glazed Gold Core The final and the most critical step, Completion of Gold Core Drawing or the final stroke of the brush on the Gold Core Composition. This step could take hundreds of years and only come for a short time. Miss that chance, the cultivator might need to wait for another hundreds of years for another chance to come. Moreover, 50% of Fifth Stage cultivators unable to be promoted, stuck on Gold Core Composition’s final stroke.Chapter 1394 Upon completion of the drawing, the Purple Gold Core will change into Glazed Gold Core (琉璃金丹; liúlí jīn dān). Once a cultivator entered this minor realm, he must start preparing to transcend the Fifth Promotes Sixth Heavenly Tribulation.Chapter 1420 Those with ultra high grade gold core will skip this stage. Monster Core Monster core are cores condensed by monster cultivators. Instead of dragon marks to denote their quality, monster core have colours on it, the more the better. Monster core have the same stages as gold core. Monster core can be ‘spitted out’ as an attack method. Ancient Witch Blood Celestials Celestials are unable to condense gold core or any of its equivalent when they are promoted to Fifth Stage. Due to this, they developed an obsession to hunt Fifth Stage cultivators and collect their cores as trophies. Special Abilities Transformation Upon successfully becoming a Fifth Stage, monster cultivators will have a chance to transform their physical bodies into any form of their own choosing. This chance can be used only once. Walk on the Sky Fifth Stage cultivators can walk on the sky as if the sky is a solid ground. References __FORCETOC__ __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Cultivation